


looking for a thrill {but you’ve done it all} (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Gilmore Girls, Young MacGyver (2003)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boy meets Dean. Boy falls for Dean. Lindsay is incapable of not giving Dean a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	looking for a thrill {but you’ve done it all} (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [looking for a thrill {but you’ve done it all}](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190570) by strippedpink (keepaofthecheez). 



**Title:** looking for a thrill {but you’ve done it all}  
 **Fandom[s]:** Young MacGyver/Gilmore Girls  
 **Pairing & Characters:** Clay MacGyver/Dean Forester  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** approx. 6,000 words  
 **Summary** : Boy meets Dean. Boy falls for Dean. Lindsay is incapable of not giving Dean a happy ending.  
 **Disclaimer:** Nope. Not even a little.  
 **Notes:** This takes place some indefinite time after To Live and Let Diorama, and the pilot of Young MacGyver. As we know next to nothing about Clay MacGyver, it is therefore quite obvious he likes boys. More specifically, Dean Forester.

 

Running time 34 min 6 sec, 31.2 MB. Download [here](http://www.box.net/shared/sj792qngog) or [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/popdbq2zhlcv39u/thrill.mp3).


End file.
